Love and its results
by Dtksgirl
Summary: Snape is expecting Harry's first child, and he knows now from experience, pregnancy is not a walk in the park. Mpreg. SnapexHarry
1. Prologe

**I've recently fallen in love with Harry Potter, so I simply HAD to write a FanFiction for it. I've fallen madly in deep fangirl love for dear Severus Snape and Harry Potter (But mostly Snape) So I'm writing a Fanfiction for them :) Why? Because I have to! So this fic will be based on the symptoms of pregnancy. ALL of them. So if you guys can think of any good ones, then let me know. And of course, keep them in order. Like don't suggest back pain while Snape is still in his first month okay? And also, is it true that some pregnant people suffer morning sickness throughout the whole pregnancy? I shall make him suffer :3 Please enjoy!**

Three weeks. Snape was already three weeks along. It was so hard to believe, but there was no doubting it. Harry could so vividly remember when they were told by Madam Pompfrey. They had gone to see her back at Hogwarts when he began suffering from an odd beret of symptoms that even he couldn't explain. After a few tests, she had proudly announced that he was indeed pregnant. Severus's eyes looked like they could have popped out of his head, his mouth agape. Harry had the same expression for only a moment, and then his face had broken out into a huge grin. A baby?! They were going to have a baby! They had a hard time understanding how it happened. But Poppy explained that both male and female wizards could have children, because wizards weren't too terribly fertile in the first place, so their bodies had adapted for both genders to become impregnated. And if a male became pregnant, it was up to that wizard how he would deliver. Either by cesarean section, or he could be given a temporary...birth canal. ("Can't we just use a spell to take it out?" Harry had asked rather stupidly.) But alas, it was too big of a mass to simply poof out. So after a bit of discussion, they finally decided on a natural delivery, as they found that it was the safest route because too many complications could arise during the surgery.

Unfortunately for them, they learned that wizard pregnancy was a bit more...complicated. Male pregnancy was uncommon and dangerous. Snape honestly had a 50/50 chance of actually carrying the baby full term. Harry had absolutely broken down hearing that. But Severus refused to get rid of the baby. And Harry supported him all the way. Even if it was dangerous and he risked losing the baby, he couldn't bear purposely getting rid of the innocent life either.

That appointment had only been this morning, and Harry still had trouble believing it as he lie on his back in bed with his lover. He was staring at the ceiling, so many things going through his mind at once. A baby. They were going to have a baby together. He let out a long sigh and glance at Severus. Severus snorted a bit and rolled over. Harry could still remember when they first starting dating. Hermione, (Even though she still didn't like Snape) was the one who had finally gotten them together. When she finally made them confess, Harry could remember blinking back tears. And if he looked really closely, he could see a faint blush on Snape's cheeks. It was probably a week later when he started called him by his first name.

About a month or so later, Snape had managed to create a potion to regress him in age enough to be around Harry's age. He normally would have never done this for himself, but he knew Harry hated the looks they got from them being a couple consisting of a middle-aged man, dating a teenager. Snape had really startled him when he walked into Harry's room that day, looking younger. He was still sallow-faced, and thin, but he was shorter, and his hair was shiny instead of greasy. Now they were both about 22, and excepting their first baby. It felt so...unreal.

He glanced at a picture on his nightstand next to the alarm clock. He kept the clock on his side because he knew if it woke up Severus first, he'd break it. The picture was of harry and Severus when Harry had graduated, and about a week after Severus had become a teenager again. Harry was kissing Severus's cheek and Severus had an eye closed on the side where he was being kissed. He was frowning but he didn't look displeased.

When they first started dating, Harry had been afraid of what Dumbledore would say. But instead of scolding them, he smiled and congratulated them. He even admitted to Harry that he had been afraid that Severus would never find a lover and settle down. Everyone had approved, which was great for them. And after Harry had graduated, Severus used what little money had earned as a teacher to buy them a small house together. Every year, Severus would apparate back to Hogwarts and back during the day. Would he still be able to teach now that he was...expecting?

He smiled and finally closed his eyes. Well no matter what happened, he'd stay with Snape throughout the whole thing. He'd always be there for him and love him, no matter what. Severus could even grow to hate him, and he'd still go to hell and back for him. He took the picture and held it close to his chest as he began to drift off.

"Always..." he whispered, before finally falling asleep.

 **Hate me all you want for writing this, but this is mainly something I wrote for MYSELF! Usually, whenever I write something, I write for others. Not this time. This time it's for me. So if you're going to comment, please don't flame okay? Thank you.**


	2. Morning sickness

Snape opened his eyes slowly and tiredly. He turned to his side to see the clock on Harry's side. 5:39 AM It was so bloody early in the morning. He groaned as the typical waves of nausea made there appearance. He gripped his pillow, willing everything to stay down. But he quickly realized that the baby was having none of it and practically threw himself out of bed.

It was Harry's turn to be rudely awakened now, as he could feel the bed shift dramatically, the sheets get thrown, annoyingly enough, getting thrown off of him to and the door of their connected restroom was loudly slammed shut. He sat up and yawned tiredly as he grabbed his glasses and slipped them onto his tired green eyes. This had been happening for almost two weeks now and it worried him to no end. Severus could hardly hold anything down, and sometimes, even drinking left him feeling a bit queasy. It was the end of July and Severus was supposed to start teaching again soon as the next year of Hogwarts was about to begin. But if madam Pomfrey was correct, (which she usually was) the morning sickness might not end until the end of September. But then again there were pregnancies where the morning sickness ended sooner...and somewhere it lasted longer. Ugh. He wouldn't be able to teach if he was always feeling so sick. Plus, she had warned them both, as Severus was going to be left a bit weak now since the body of a male would be put under more stress than a woman's body since he had to accommodate to..sharing his body.

Harry reluctantly pulled himself out of his warm bed and walked to the bathroom. He pushed open the door to see his lover clinging to the toilet as he emptied the contents of his stomach. He approached Severus but stopped when he put a hand up to stop him. "L-leave." He choked out when his stomach had stopped convulsing momentarily. Harry hesitated and slowly took another step forward. Severus glared at him, before gagging and heaving once more.

Severus was feeling miserable. He wanted so badly to eat, without having to see it again. But the baby didn't seem to agree with anything, as it continued to reject everything he ate. He was supposed to gain weight, but he was almost sure he was losing weight instead. Was it affecting the baby as well, with what little he was taking in? "Ugh." he groaned as nausea gripped tightly to his stomach and twisted it mercilessly.

Harry sighed and left. He instead now went downstairs and silently filled a glass with water and a few bits of ice. He knew Severus hated when people pitied him or tried to take care of him. But everyone needed a little comfort sometimes. No matter who they were. He came back upstairs and entered there bedroom to see that Severus was now just making his way back to bed. Harry took his hand and helped him back. After propping up his head with a few pillows, he offered the water. Severus glared at him and Harry gave him a look with equal stern. They locked eyes for awhile before Severus relented, too tired to put up with this.

Harry put the glass to his lips and tilted it, watching as he gulped the cold liquid, before setting it on the nightstand and joining him in bed. "How do you feel?"

"Horrendous." Harry chuckled as he snuggled closer to him.

"Don't worry. It'll pass eventually."

"Eventually is not soon enough." He growled before rolling over. Was moodiness already setting in? Harry wished he could give him an anti-nausea potion, but because of the baby, his body has created an anti-magical barrier in order to protect the baby. If he ingested any potions or anything of the sort, he would throw it all back up. It hurt Harry to see him this way, but what other choice did he have? Once he could tell that Severus had fallen asleep, he crawled out of bed and went to the fireplace in the living room. He had to visit Dumbledore and inform him of Severus's condition. When they had first found out about the baby, they had decided to tell the others themselves. So far only Poppy, Ron, and Hermione knew. Harry could remember when he told them. Ron had cried out so loudly that he woke up his and Hermoine's three-month-old child. Hermoine had cried and showered them was her blessings. Now it was time to inform Albus.

"Albus Dumbledore's office," Harry said clearly as he tossed the floo powder into the fireplace and he was whisked away. After a moment, he was standing in Dumbledor's office. The elderly man was sitting at his desk, flipping through a book, Hagrid at his side, who was trying to convince Dumbledore to let him use new creatures for his class. Some a bit...questionable.

"Harry! Good to see ye, lad!" Hagrid cried as he wrapped his arms around Harry.

"F-fine." Harry gagged out as Hagrid squished him. He took a few wheezy breaths when he was released before turning to Dumbledor. "I came to Tell you something..something a bit erm...important." Albus raised an eyebrow and waved for him to go on. "Well, Severus hasn't been feeling well lately." He began slowly. "And he might not get well until maybe September." Ugh, this was harder then he expected. "He...he's p-pregnant." There was a heavy weight on Harry's chest as he waited for there reactions. He soon felt that large pair of arms wraps around him again.

"Harry! Your gonna be a daddy! " Hagrid bawled, clearly very excited. "Oh, congratulations! How far is he lad?"

"Five weeks."

He continued to bawl as Dumbledore stood and approached them. "Congratulations Harry." He said with a kind gleam in his eyes. "I shall higher a substitute potions teacher and schedule a mat unity leave for February and March."

"Thank you Dumbledor. I really appreciate it." Harry smiled. Dumbledore shook his hand and Harry returned to the fireplace. They watched as Harry left, and Hagrid sniffled.

"D-do you think he realizes...?"

"Yes, I'm sure he's well aware of the risks. I'd actually be quite surprised if he wasn't." He said with a sad look. "But Severus is strong Hagrid. I'm sure he'll pull, though."

Meanwhile, Harry arrived back home and entered the bedroom. Severus was still fast asleep but had his arms spread, as though he had been feeling around for Harry. He smiled and get back in bed, squeezing his hand. Severus lightly squeezed back in his sleep. Harry knew, or at least hoped, that everything would work out in the end. He fell into a dreamless slumber, only to be woken an hour later by the same feeling of the bed shifting.


	3. Headaches

A/N ahh! I'm sorry it's taken me so long! I really have no excuse! Please forgive me!

Harry entered the bedroom quietly, hoping not to wake his lover. But judging by the groan then he heard, he had been awake for awhile. Harry approched the bed, and looked pitifully at the man that lie in it. Severus lie atop the covers, his arm draped over his eyes, in a failed attempt at riding himself of the headache that was trying to make itself known. He was willing to anything to get rid of it! But the stupid anti-magical barrier his body had created, prevented him from injesting any sort of potion that might cure him of his ailment. "Bloody hell..." He groaned.

Harry smiled sadly at the mans profanity as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I know it hurts. I'm sorry. You know if I could do anything for you, I would."

Severus snorted and moved his arms up so he could glare at Harry. "Oh a ruddy load of good that does me." He growled back sarcastically. "The boy who lived would help me "if only he could." He snorted before replacing his arm.

Harry sighed. He knew Severus could get a bit testy when he wasnt feeling well. So he had to watch what he said. If his whole pregnancy was like this however...dear god. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to be patient. He gripped onto Severus's free hand and squeezed.

"Well don't worry love, this headache will pass I promise. Just like the morning sickness and mood swings will. You'll feel better really soon okay?" He told him, hoping this reasurrence would help him some. Severus didn't answer him for a moment. Finally Harry felt a squeeze at his own hand and he smiled. He then begn to pull his bangs from his forehead and brush of his long hair behind his ears. He knew, even though Severus refused to admit it, that he liked when his hair was stroked and played with. And he knew excactly what he liked down with it.

"Would you like an acetaminophen?" He asked soothingly.

Severus peered out from his arm. "What in the world is that?" He asked him quizzically.

"It's headache medication." he responded. "When you started getting those headaches, I looked up different muggle medication for you. But I found out that a lot of them weren't safe during pregnancy, so I looked up ones that were. And I mostly came across that one. So I bought a bit in case you wanted to try it. I don't think your body will reject muggle medicine."

Severus curled his lip in slightly, ready to protest but a throb in his head made him come to see reason. "Fine." He sighed. "Bring me some." Harry nodded and left. He returned a moment late with the pill and a glass of water. Severus sat up and took the offered items. Harry watched as the man swallowed the pill, waited a moment, and then flopped back on the bed with a sigh. "It didn't work." He groaned. "Muggle medicine dosent work on wizard bodies Harry."

Harry laughed. "Really now, your so impatient Severus. Muggle medicine dosent work right away. It might take awhile. So you'll have to ride it out until it does." Severus shot him a look of disbelief.

"That's ridiculous!" He cried out. "This is why wizards don't trust muggle ways!" He then turned on his side, away from Harry. Harry smirked a bit and stood

"Well, I'll come back in about an hour. The medicine should be working by then so you won't be so cranky." he said teasingly as he walked to the door.

Severus just groaned in response, not wanting to deal with him. He just raised a hand and shooed him away. Harry rolled his eyes and left. "I bet Ron didn't have to deal with this childishness from Hermoine when she was pregnant." He muttered as he stalked away, his feelings a bit hurt.

A/N next might be mood swings. What are other symptoms of early pregnancy? Thanks for reading.


	4. Mood swings

***Prays that I'm not the only one imagining them in a cute anime form* I love Harry and Snape but...I love them even more as anime characters :P I edited this chapter to be longer, and (hopefully) a bit better.**

Harry sighed as he fell back into the couch. It was around eight o clock and he had just arrived back from work. A few weeks after graduating at Hogwarts, he had gotten himself a job from Ron's father at the ministry of magic. It wasn't his ideal job, but it was making him money anyhow. Wizard money anyways. But the payments on the house had to be payed with actual pounds, so he got himself a part time job at the pub. He'd much rather become a professional Quiddich player, but he didn't have the time anymore to train, so he figured it would be best to invest in it after the baby was born.

Harry switched on the television. Usually by the time he arrived home, Severus was fast asleep. He didn't want to bother him, so he took this time to watch his favorite television programs. Harry worked all week, only able to come home from noon to two for a lunch break, but then had to return to work, and when the weekend came, he was more then happy to spend time with Severus, but right now, he wanted to relax a bit, before going upstairs to wake his sleeping boyfriend. Harry smiled as the program began to start.

"Harry? Is that you?" He heard. Oh? Was Severus actually awake now?

"Yes, I'm here!" He called back. He saw Severus stomp down the stairs, a sour look on his face. Harry frowned, now concerned. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Severus now approached him, his arms folded. Harry winced a bit. He hadn't seen Seveurs look at him like this since he had been his potions teacher. He stood in front in Harry and stared down at his seated figure for a moment, before finally speaking.

"Where were you during your lunch break today?" Severus demanded.

"Oh whoops." Harry said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ron asked if I could go to lunch with him during my break so well...I did." He said simply.

"And why didn't call me to let me know?" He asked. Harry raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like this was the first time this had happened. Harry would forget, but just apologize when he got home, and then everything was usually fine. Where was this coming from?

"I just forgot. I'm sorry love." He apologized. Severus rolled his eyes and his expression seemed to harden even more.

"Of course you did. The only time we get to see each other during the week and you just forget. That's very kind of you potter!" Harry sighed. Severus was being so...uncharacteristic today. And why did he call him Potter? Normally when he was upset, he'd just call him Harry. Sure, sometimes he was called Potter, but only when he had made a big mistake or made him very angry. This little scuffle wasn't worth the calling of "Potter."

"What's gotten into you?" Harry asked, not in the mood to deal with this. "Your not normally so...grumpy." Severus glared at him.

"So I don't have the right to be upset? You didn't bother to call me when you weren't going to be coming home and I was worried about you. And I'm not allowed to be upset?"

"Worried about me? Your hardly ever worried about me." Harry pointed out. "Why now?"

Severus's chest puffed out a bit. Suddenly a lightbulb seemed to go off in Harry's head. "Ah. Now I see. Your having mood swings aren't you?" Severus looked shocked and appalled.

"I can't beileve you Potter! Just because I'm upset, you think I'm moody. You knave!" He said angrily before storming upstairs. Harry could only stare at his retreating back before leaning back into the couch.

"What did I do?" He sighed to himself. He waited a few minutes before climbing the stairs to there bedroom.

He knocked lightly on the door. "Severus?" He called patiently. He got no response. "I'm coming in alright?" He said. Still no answer. He slowly opened the door and peered in. Severus was sitting on the opposite end of the bed, staring seemingly at the wall. "Hey Severus. I'm sorry for making you so upset earlier." He apologized. "Severus?" He approached the slouched over man and was able to get a better look at him. His elbows were resting on his knees, his chin in his hands. He had an unhappy scowl on his face, but his eyes were a bit red, as though he had began crying. Harry raised an eyebrow. Everybody cried of course, but Severus hardly ever did, and when he did, it wasn't over something as trivial as all this. Harry was right, the mood swings were already setting in, making him more emotional.

Severus noticed him and sat up sighing. He knew he had to be the bigger man. "Harry." He began. "I apologize for being so cross with you. I'm just...just a bit tired is all." He admitted. Harry smiled kindly and wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't worry about it love. I'll admit, your not acting like yourself, but it's nothing to worry about. I understand." He saw a small smile come back to Severus's lips. Just a small one though. Harry smiled as well and kissed his cheek. Harry kept his arms around Severus from behind and moved his hands down to touch his stomach. It was still very flat, seeing as how he was in his first trimester. Harry smiled as he felt, knowing that his baby was in there.

He suddenly paused, and felt again. That was off. He began to pinch the skin, ignoring the noise of surprise and protest from Severus. A wide smile spread on Harry's face. "Severus, you feel that?" He asked. "The baby is growing. And quickly too. Feel this." He said, not realizing how incredibly rude he was being and he pinched at Severus's skin. "Wow! I didn't realize that you'd suddenly feel so bi-" he didn't get a chance to finish as Severus jumped to his feet and struck Harry with his palm.

"You arse!" He screamed at him. "That isn't the baby! Maybe I've put on a bit of weight!" He shouted. Harry quickly tried to save himself.

"No no! I'm sure that was there all along! What with your morning sickness, I would assume that your going to lose weight." Severus's face was completely red with fury. "It's my fault. I didn't usually feel so closely like that, so I didn't realize that you already had those pounds on you." Oops.

Severus's face twisted a bit and Harry flinched. He hadn't seen this face in a long time, along with the calm tone of voice. "So do you mean to tell me that I was most likely, always this way?"

"I know that's what I'm implying, but it's not what I mean!"

"That what exactly are you trying to say?" Severus said, folding his arms angrily. Harry fumbled for words to try and think of what to say, and stuttered out the only thing he could think of.

"I'm sorry?"

That night, Harry was sent away to sleep on the couch, as he moaned over the phone to Ron about how his patience was wearing thin.


	5. Fatigue

Noon had come. Harry took notice and went into the kitchen. Waiting for him was a lunch he had made for Severus. He was hoping to bring it to him and surprise him. Severus was nearing the tenth week, and the morning sickness had stopped becoming so frequent thankfully. So he was able to start teaching again. He did mention to Harry once that traveling by floo powder did make him a tad bit queasy, but that was easily fixed by having him eat breakfast in the dining hall at Hogwarts, rather than at home. And that helped him greatly.

Harry grabbed the basket and went to the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder from the pot on the mantle and stood inside. "Hogwarts. Dumbledore's office." He said loudly and clearly before dropping the powder at his feet. He was quickly engulfed in large green flames and disappeared. A moment later he arrived at the office. He had been asked by Albus to come to the office whenever he visited in order to make his presence known and not disturb the ongoing classes. Upon hearing the fireplace roar and see Harry step out, Albus smiled.

"Why hello there Harry," He greeted. His voice was aged and quite tired sounding, but his eyes never lost that familiar twinkle. "How have you been?"

"I've been well professor Dumbledore," Harry said. Albums scoffed a bit.

"Please, Harry. I'm not your professor anymore. You can call me Albus." He pushed himself off his chair and approached Harry. He looked him up and down with a smile. "It's still such a wonder with how big you've become." He said softly."To think, you've graduated, started working at the ministry of magic, and even have a child on the way. You've grown up Harry.." He commented, almost sounding a bit sad. Harry chuckled, and let Albus pull him into a hug.

"Everyone has to grow up sometimes Pro- Albus." He corrected himself. Albus nodded.

"Severus should be in his classroom," Albus said. The students were just dismissed to the dining hall for lunch. Harry nodded and thanked him. He walked down the hall to the classroom, ignoring the stares. Even today, he was still known as ' The boy who lived.' And was now also the one who defeated He who must not be named. So he was extremely popular among the Hogwarts students. And every time he visited, it was like this. But eventually, he had gotten used to it and just let it happen. He continued walking down the corridor and to Severus's classroom. The students were streaming out of Severus's classroom, talking among themselves and looking forward to lunch after a long potions lesson. And per usual, several of them stopped talking once they saw Harry. He gave a polite smile to them as he entered the classroom. The sight before him made him smile a bit.

Severus was sitting at his desk, his cheek resting upon his hand and his head was slowly sinking down, only to snap back up a moment later. Ah. It seemed as though fatigue was beginning to set in. Harry came closer and cleared his throat in order to alert Severus of his presence. Severus was immediately brought back to attention, sitting up straight once more. When he saw Harry, he sighed a bit. "Please don't frighten me like that. Do you wish to give me a heart attack?" Harry chuckled and came to stand next to Severus, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to scare you." Harry apologized. He set the basket down on the desk and looked Severus up and down. "I must say, it's a bit odd seeing such a younger version of yourself sitting at the desk. You're my age, and teaching a potions class. Don't you think it's funny?" Harry asked.

"Mm. Quite." Severus answered, muffling a large yawn with his hand. When Harry smirked, Severus quickly cleared his throat. "My apologies. I've been rather tired all day. Perhaps I didn't acquire enough sleep last night." He said as he rubbed at one of his eyes. "Funny. I don't recall having any trouble sleeping." He stated.

"Don't fret," Harry assured him. "Hermoine told me that fatigue is common in the first trimester. It will pass, just like all of the other symptoms. It's just a matter of time. So be patient." Severus sighed and nodded. All of these different symptoms were starting to wear him out. He had already lost a pound or two from his lack of appetite and occasional nausea. Harry pursed his lips, feeling rather sorry for the poor man. "Why don't you rest a bit before lunch. If I remember correctly, you don't have another class for the next two hours or so."

Severus shook his head. "As tempting as that may sound, I have tests to grade right now." He protested, reaching under his desk and pulling out a stack of papers that needed said grading. Harry came forward and took the papers from Severus, setting them down on the floor. When Severus began to protest, Harry placed a finger over his lips to shush him.

"Just for a few moments? You shan't be able to grade a thing when you can hardly keep your eyes open." Harry pointed out as he pulled himself up onto Severus's desk and sat. Then he pats the spot next to him. "Come. Rest your head on my lap for a moment Severus so you can sleep."

Severus glanced at the door before looking back at Harry. "Someone will see. I don't want to be seen like this." Harry frowned and crossed his arms.

"Honestly Severus. Are you going to come up here or must I get you up here myself?" Severus sighed and decided it would be better to obey. With a bit of hesitancy, he clambered up onto the desk as well, sitting next to his lover. Then Harry grasped Severus's shoulder and guided him down until his head was resting on Harry's lap. "There we are. That's much better isn't it?" As Harry spoke, he gently stroked Severus's thin, black hair. Severus yawned softly but fought off the oncoming sleep. He didn't want to sleep here like this. What would the other teachers think? Still, it was rather comfortable. He often took this sleeping position when Harry was watching the telly, so the familiar and relaxing sensation was making it rather hard for him to keep his eyes open.

Finally, he gave in, and a moment later, he was fast asleep. Harry stayed as still and as silent as he could so that he did not disturb the sleeping man. He was grateful that no students walked in during this private moment. And he was fairly sure that Severus would be rather greatful as well once he awoke.

However, as he slept, the door creaked open and Madam Pomprey stepped in. Ah, it had been quite awhile since Harry had last seen her. Come to think of it, the last time he actually remembered seeing her was when they had been given the news that Severus was expecting! Pomprey smiled and came up to the desk, a bit slowly. "Professor Dumbledore said you would be here." She said. "How are you, Harry my dear?" She asked, making sure to keep her voice down, as to not wake Severus.

"I'm quite well ma'am, thank you very much." Harry said politely. "And yourself?"

"I've been just fine thank you." Pomprey said with a small smile. "And how about Severus? His symptoms haven't been giving him too much trouble have they?" She asked. Harry pursed his lips.

"Well it's defiantly better then before." He responded. "As you can tell, he's finally been able to come back to the school to teach again, so that's good." Pomprey let out a soft hum in response, her eyes focused on Severus. "Um, may I ask you something?" Pomprey looked up at him and nodded. "Since he's getting closer to his second trimester, what sort of symptoms can we expect now?"

"Let me think.." She mused. "Food cravings is a big one. But most people have reported dizziness, headaches, swollen ankles, an increased appetite and well...weight gain.' Pomprey chuckled. Heh. Severus wouldn't like that too much. "Well, perhaps I should go back to my quarters. But before I go, I need to ask something of you." She requested. "As soon as possible, I'd like you to bring Severus in for an ultrasound so that we can determine how the baby is. Can you manage that?" Harry nodded.

"Alright then. Keep a close eye on your boyfriend then alright? We don't want him overworking himself. Make sure that he gets plenty of rest when he can. The better his health around the end of the pregnancy, the better."

"I understand ma'am. Thank you." Pomprey gave Harry's cheek a quick little pinch before leaving the room. Harry put his attention back on the sleeping man on his lap.

"Sleep well darling. Once you wake, we can talk a little about making an appointment and then about your workload, wether you want to or not." Harry tease softly, stroking his hair gently.

 **Up next I think will be dizzy spells.**


	6. Fainting

**Keep in mind. Fainting spells aren't a very typical symptom of pregnancy. However they can result from low blood pressure and dizziness which are symptoms of early pregnancy.**

"And don't forget, if your parchment is even an inch short in length, you will not be given credit," Severus warned as his students began to file away their things. He heard a few groans from the overworked students, but no one dared to protest. Their potions teacher had been rather cross lately and they knew that he wouldn't have any fussing or complaining. He watched as they filed from the classroom until the room was finally emptied of students. Once the room was empty, he stood up and exited the room as well. He had to see Professor Dumbledor about a few meddlesome students in his classroom. He traveled down the hallway, glancing about. He may as well have a bite to eat while he was at it. He had been feeling a bit fatigued during class and he wanted to get his strength back up before the next class. And as he walked, he thought.

He had yet to tell any of the professors about his child. And he wasn't too sure if he wanted too. He knew that Professor Dumbledor knew, and he hadn't been given any special treatment. Which was fine by him. He didn't care much for attention, nor had he ever asked for it. So perhaps it was best to keep this to himself for as long as he could. Just until...

"Excuse me!" He suddenly heard. He could hear what sounded like someone running towards him. So he turned around, and when he saw who it was, he grimaced. Oh dear. Professor Trelawny was charging up to him, looking as though she wanted to speak with him. He didn't often speak to her, but the few times that he had weren't exactly enjoyable. So he tried to avoid her if he could. But she seemed rather intent to speak with him, so he knew she wasn't likely to back away. He sighed and paused, turning all the way around so that she could catch up with him. "Oh thank you, Professor, I simply must speak with you." She insisted.

"Yes well please be quick about it. I have somewhere to be at the moment." Severus sighed.

"I only want a moment." She promised. "Severus, I had a vision today. A vision about you. I think you might want to hear this. But I must ask you a question first!" She reached over and grabbed his hands, holding them tightly in hers. "Severus, are you pregnant?" His eyes widened and he sputtered, unsure of how to answer her. That was something that she shouldn't know about. How in the world did she know?! "Your expression says it all." She said with a grim nod.

"I must request that you tell no one about this." He said to her through gritted teeth. "I do not plan to share this news with anyone quite yet, so please keep this to yourself."

"Of course. I never planned to tell a soul, honest!" She assured him. "However, this vision did involve your unborn child. So please hear me out for a moments time." He nodded, allowing her to continue. The hall had cleared a great deal, leaving just the two of them. The students had cleared away into the dining hall for lunch, and the teachers were in their classrooms or in the dining hall as well. So Severus was not at all worried about anyone overhearing them.

"Severus are you in good health? Have you been eating and resting properly?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am just fine. Nothing out of the ordinary other than the usual symptoms. Why?"

Trewlawny curled her lips. She didn't seem to believe him. Her eyes studied him carefully behind her large spectacles. "I suspect you may not be telling the truth." She said to him. "Upon peering into your future, I see some concerning things. Your child does not appear to be well." His eyes widened just a bit, but he tried his best not to let his concern show. "I can feel it's struggling. I can feel it's hunger and it's suffering. Such vulnerability. Such weakness. Such sadness." She sighed as she squeezed his hands before letting them go. She wrapped her own arms tightly around herself and squeezed. "Such a scary place it must be."

He raised his eyebrows a bit unsurely. "Could that right space be simply caused by how it is squeezed in utero?" He asked.

"This is different!" She insisted. "It wants out Severus! It wants out! But it can't!"

"Yes. I would imagine so. It must be coming out eventually correct?" He hated to admit it, but he was growing just a bit concerned at what she was saying. Of course, he didn't believe her. Fortune telling was a load of rubbish. But she seemed very troubled as she continued to squeeze her body.

"You aren't listening to me..." She whispered, seeming rather saddened. "Please understand, I would never lie to you. I only want what is best for you and your child. I won't tell anyone. Just please watch over yourself. I must be leaving." She turned around, still holding herself, and began to walk away, sniffling a bit as she did. Severus wasn't sure what to say at this point.

"Professor." He called out with a little sigh. But he couldn't take more hen two steps forward when he heard something that sent a chill up his spine. A high-pitched laugh filled his ears and hovered above his head.

"What's this?" He heard. "Professor Snippy-Snap is having a baby?" He slowly tilted back his head to confirm his suspicions. Peeves hovered above his head, grinning wildly. "Ooh just wait until the others here about this!"

"Peeves, I'm warning you. You are not to tell a soul of what you heard!" Severus warned him. He kept his tone serious and fierce. But he could feel his heart dropping to his stomach. Was he going to tell?

"I don't know about that~ It isn't nice to keep secrets you know?" Peeves giggled. "At the very least I should tell my friends. I never keep secrets from them!"

"Friends? Who do you consider a friend?" Severus asked. He had been under the suspicon that Peeves mearly thought of everyone as a fool rather then a friend.

"Everybody!" Peeves squealed. He circled the air happily before dissapearing into the wall shrieking, "Toodle-Loo Snake!"

"Wait a moment!" But he was gone. All that was left behind was the horrid ringing in Severus's ears. He stood frozen in place, his knees nearly shaking under him. Was he truly going to tell? He couldn't. He didn't want anyone to know yet. What would they say? Especially if he knew hat the child belonged to that Harry Potter boy. The entirety of the staff knew of their relationship together. And they had been given a great shock when Severus regressed to a younger age in order to be with him. But not all of them approved. He didn't care what they thought in particular. But he didn't want to work alongside someone who didn't approve of his child.

He let his head hang a bit as he pieced everything together. His baby wasn't well. Something wasn't right, according to professor Trelawny. Now everyone was to know of the child before he had everything sorted out and before he knew what he was going to do about it. A great shudder ran through his body as he thought about what was to come in the future. The thoughts brought along a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea.

"Oh dear..." he murmured as he placed his hand against the wall to steady himself. The stress was starting to get to him and do a number on his body. Most days he would push past this sort of thing and just do what he had to. But today, he didn't feel as though he could. "Perhaps I won't go to the dining hall after all." He told himself. He didn't think he would make it that far without collapsing. This wasn't the first time he had such spells of weakness, but he usually managed to rest for long enough during such episodes.

Harry was always telling him that he put too much stress on his body and that he was going to make himself ill. But Severus usually ignored it. But the stress of an unhealthy child and a secret being reveled was proving to be a bit too much. Come to think of it, when was the last time he had eaten. His was too ill to eat in the morning and he had been on his way to have his lunch. But he wasn't able to do that either it would seem.

He turned around, and instead began to walk back to his classroom, dragging his hand along the wall as he did. But his illness didn't seem to be getting any better, instead gradually growing worse. He swallowed heavily and kept moving foreward with his knees shaking a bit under him. But eventually, they gave out. His knees hit the ground as he panted. The colors were beginning to blend together and make his nausea worse. He moaned and pressed his shoulder against the wall, trying to pull himself together as he body slumped over.

But after a moment of struggling to hold onto himself, he couldn't keep his consciousness about, and he fainted alone in the hallway.


End file.
